Oxidoreductases are enzymes that catalyze the transfer of electrons from one molecule (the reductant, also called the hydrogen acceptor or electron donor) to another (the oxidant, also called the hydrogen donor or electron acceptor). Oxidoreductases are classified as EC 1 in the EC number classification of enzymes. Oxidoreductases can be further classified into 22 subclasses, and the oxidoreductases belonging to EC class 1.1.3. act on the CH—OH group of donors with oxygen as acceptor. The oxidoreductase enzymes of the EC1.1.3 class of enzymes are oxidases, and their ability to generate hydrogen peroxide has found use in improving the storage stability of food products including cheese, butter, meat, wine and fruit juice (See e.g., Hammer, Oxidoreductases: Enzymes in Food Processing, Nagodawithana and Reed (eds). Academic Press, NY, [1998]; pp. 251-254; and Tiina and Sandholm, Int. J. Food Microbiol., 8:165-74 [1989]). Indeed, oxidases have found use as components of various compositions, including foods, personal care items, and detergents. However, there remains a need for methods and compositions that facilitate the efficient and economical production of oxidases for use in any suitable setting.